


Streams of Love

by gala_apples



Series: Get Xander Laid Season Two [21]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Group Sex, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-13
Updated: 2011-12-13
Packaged: 2017-10-27 07:12:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/293078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gala_apples/pseuds/gala_apples
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Episode 2x21: Becoming pt 1</p>
            </blockquote>





	Streams of Love

Xander was extremely thankful Snyder was behind him. Though that sounded like the start of badly written porn, it was entirely true, and sexual in no way whatsoever. Sex was the topic at hand, but sex with Snyder was all sorts of wiggins worthy. Possibly vomit. Anyway, it was just the best situation possible, there was no angle he could see Xander's smile. If he had seen the involuntary grin, there would have been much larger problems then anger about being affectionate.

It was just so funny the way the man knew nothing about any of his students lives. No one knew anything, though he guessed it was to be expected. If they couldn't see the vampires that walked around at night, how could they see the streams of lust? He was sure they didn't hide it well, if anyone bothered to look closely, they could see the relationship of five was much more complicated.

Complicated in an easy way though, they had one rule that made life much easier. The rule was anything besides kissing happened when all five were present. It allowed for maximum honesty and unconcerned sexuality.

Xander was unconcerned about in in a way that meant he was very concerned about the having of the sex portion, but didn't worry about the who bit. He liked it all, there were few urban or suburban teens that didn't like sex. Of course, every guy has a favourite magazine, so it would follow that every guy had a favourite matching of people. His favourites were Cordelia and Buffy, because they had this bitch pride competition thing going, and himself and Oz because in all honesty, he liked being fucked in the ass. There was just no other phrase for it, he liked being fucked in the ass and that's that.


End file.
